


Eternal love

by DammekStrideer



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammekStrideer/pseuds/DammekStrideer
Summary: Karamatsu comes back for his love.





	

Eternal love

Karamatsu looked down at the city with a look of disgust. The filthy humans that roam the streets like vermin….you kill one and three more are born!.” clicking his tongue he stands up and rubs his shoulder.“Damn humans…but i guess not all are bad…” he says as he watches them wander around, some in pairs and some leaving love hotels and going separate ways. Shaking his head karamatsu let his wings spread open as he takes flight. Following a familiar flight path for him. It has been three years… and his human would be 20 by now…

Smirking a bit as he landed on a balcony and letting his wings fold in. pulling out a key he was given by his human he opens the door and walks in. he could hear people down stairs laughing and making a lot of noise. Walking around the room a bit he smiled a bit. The room was full of posters from famous baseball players and some base balls were laying around on the floor.

As well as an old pair of crutches. Walking over to it karamatsu picked one up and held it in his hands, turning it over in his hands he soon saw his claw marks on it. Lovingly tracing it with his finger he smiled. It reminded him of the first time him and his human met. Gently setting it down he soon heard someone walking up the stairs to the room, quickly hiding in the shadows. He waited for the intruder to walk in.

Walking into the room was the young man who just turned 20, yawning and shutting the door to his room and locking it he walked to his four poster bed and layed down on it. Looking at his balcony he got up and walked to them. “I don’t remember leaving this open…” he said to himself as he is about to shut the doors, a strong wind blew blowing the curtains around the man blinding him for a bit, till a strong arm wraps around him and the other shut the doors at the same time. “Hello my little ball of sunshine” the young man blushed and looked behind him. “K-karamatsu!” the man said as karamatsu turned him around and pushed him against the doors.

“It has been a while jyushimatsu” karamatsu said as he nuzzled and slowly licked his neck, making the man, jyushimatsu, shudder and whimper a bit. “T-three years..” he said as he smiled at the nuzzling and kisses. “How have you been my jyushimatsu..? Did you miss me?” the vampire asked as he smiled at jyushimatsu. Who wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the vampire. Karamatsu closed his eyes and kissed back, he pulled the young man close and deepened the kiss, making him shudder. Breaking the kiss karamatsu kissed down his neck and to his shoulder and soon kissed what little part of his chest. “May i..?” karamatsu asked and looking up at jyushimatsu.

What he was greeted with was jyushimatsu with a deep blush on his face and and his hand covering his mouth. Nodding jyushimatsu gently rubbed karamatsu’s cheek. “P-please..i have waited 3 years for you to come back…”. Taking his hand karamatsu gently kissed his palm as well as licking it. “Why yes my little sunshine. Anything for you” he said as he slowly unbuttoned Jyushimatsu’s dress shirt. With each button that was popped opened was left with a kiss behind as well.

Karamatsu smirked and soon kissed jyushimatsu’s belly, smirking a bit karamatsu slowly licked up the man’s belly and soon up his chest and neck. Placing a kiss on the young man’s neck he looked him in the eyes and gently held his face in his hand. “You remember the vampire’s kiss?” he asked jyushimatsu. nodding , jyushimatsu gently put his hands over karamatsu’s. “I do…”he said and smiled a bit.

Smiling a bit karamatsu gently rubbed his cheek. “You ready for it..?” he asked and jyushimatsu bit his lip and with a quick nod. “Yes i am…” but he soon got a confused look. Uh… how does the vampire kiss go?” he asked. “Is it like a more deeper kiss than the ones we already shared?” laughing a bit karamatsu shook his head. “Non non my jyushimats” he said and soon pressed himself against jyushimatsu, making him gasp in surprises and gets a deep blush. Leaning in karamatsu started to trail his fangs down jyushimatsu’s neck. “It involves my drinking your blood and you drinking mine.” he says and lapped at jyushimatsu’s throat.

“And also..” karamatsu said as he kissed his throat “rough sex”. Karamatsu felt jyushimatsu stiffen up under him and also felt his heart beat faster. Smirking karamatsu pulled away and kissed his neck. “We can wait for that jyushimatsu” sighing a bit jyushimatsu wrapped his arms around karamatsus neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Karamatsu held him close and deepened the kiss making jyushimatsu shudder and moan into the kiss. Pulling away karamatsu licked his lips as he picked jyushimatsu up and held him in his arms. “So shall we leave this horrid place?”. blushing jyushimatsu hugged him around the neck and nodded. “Please… i don’t want you to be killed… i still can’t believe you came to a house full of vampire hunters…” jyushimatsu said as he gently traced a scar under karamatsu’s eye that was caused by jyushimatsu’s father.

Laughing a bit karamatsu kisses his head and smiles. “I will face a full castle of vampire hunters to have you by my side jyushimatsu.” karamatsu said and soon opened up the balcony doors and walked out onto it. Jumping onto the railing he held jyushimatsu close. He then noticed that jyushimatsu was wearing black slacks with the white dress shirt. Smiling a bit karamatsu kissed his cheek again. “Soon we will turn that white shirt into a red one” he said.

Making jyushimatsu put his face into karamatsu’s chest, blinking a bit he pulled away and looked at what karamatsu was wearing and blushing a bit more. Karamatsu was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck sweater that was in blue and looking down a bit lower jyushimatsu saw that karamatsu was wearing black leather pants along with black combat boots. “Hehe like what you see?” looking up Jyushimatsu soon smiled his signature smile.

The one that karamatsu fell in love with. “More than like it i love it” he said as he kissed karamatsu on the cheek. Smiling karamatsu let his wings spread out and soon took flight holding jyushimatsu close.

‘Finally…’karamatsu thought. The one who he loved long ago is back in his arms, looking down at jyushimatsu who was completely entranced by the sights he is seeing. ‘We made a promise to love one another for all eternity…and i will keep it..’ smiling he kisses jyushimatsu’s cheek and nuzzled him and soon he had jyushimatsu laughing and stealing kisses from him.


End file.
